


Seeking Advice

by LadyLamia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Advice, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Multi, Relationship Advice, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia
Summary: Reddit is overrun by our favorite demons (and a few others).(There are a few spoilers).
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

r/AmITheAsshole

u/HungryBoi

**AITA for destroying the kitchen?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/TheGREAT

**AITA for always being the best?**

r/Relationships

u/SleepyTime

**I (3347) have a crush on a girl (23) who I initially misled and almost killed. How do I convince her I’m sincere?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/NotAChihuahua

**AITA for calling the authorities on my neighbors who were having a demonic party?**

r/Relationships

u/PrinceDiavolo

**How do I maintain a professional relationship with someone I’m also dominating sexually?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/PunishYou

**AITA for hanging my brother upside down in order to teach him a lesson?**

r/Relationships

u/HungryBoi

**My brother was locked in the attic for months by my other brother. He’s out of the attic and we’re all living together (with several other siblings and a hot exchange student). How do I make this not weird?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/OtakuOnline

**AITA for owning this n00b who tried to claim she knew more about my favorite fandom?**

r/Relationships

u/OtakuOnline

**How do I befriend a former n00b who is actually kind of nice to be around and has an interest in learning about my favorite fandom?**

r/Relationships

u/TheGREAT 

**How do I get my older brother to trust me after I ruined our credit?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/PactsRUs

**AITA for pacting with a demon who is mortal enemies with another demon I have a pact with?**

r/Relationships

u/HereKittyKitty

**How do I convince my family we need a pet cat?**

r/Help

u/PrinceDiavolo1

**How do I reset my password?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/XOXO

**AITA for charming my way out of an argument?**

r/Relationships

u/ThrowAway43423

**I spend almost all of my time online. How do I form romantic relationships with a real person?**

r/Relationships

u/PunishYou

**We have an exchange student who has been riling up my brothers. How do I keep peace in the house? (We all live together).**

r/Relationships

u/PunishYou

**How do you let someone know that you’re interested in them?**

There’s an exchange student who is living with my family for the next year. We were at a big formal function and she clearly wasn’t taking it seriously. I just didn’t want her to get in trouble or embarrass herself. I ended up getting frustrated and threatening her at a party and now they won’t look at me. How do I convince her to go on a date with me? 

r/AmITheAsshole

u/PunishYou

**AITA for threatening an exchange student at a formal function?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/XOXO

**AITA for attempting to seduce someone I know my brothers are interested in?**

r/Relationships

u/TheGREAT

**How do I convince my brothers that I’m not scum?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/TheGREAT

**AITA for pawning my brother’s nerdy toys, so I could go shopping?**

r/Relationships

u/NotAChihuahua

**How do I convince people that I’m more than my short stature and angelic face?**

r/Help

u/DiavoloThePrince

**Locked out of my account again-- reset my password immediately!**

r/Help

u/PrinceDiavolo4Real

**Why doesn’t this website remember who I am!?**

r/Relationships

u/PunishYou

**How do you approach someone about starting a BDSM relationship?**

r/Relationships

u/HereKittyKitty

**How do you get out of your older brother’s shadow and establish your own identity?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/HungryBoi

**AITA for eating everything at breakfast, leaving nothing for my brothers who were late (by almost half an hour!)?**

r/Books

u/HereKittyKitty

**Does anyone know of a safe way to contain magic books?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/XOXO

**AITA for replacing someone’s wardrobe with much nicer (and hotter!) clothing?**

r/Relationships

u/The GREAT

**How do I convince someone I care about them without letting anyone else think that I’m weak or stupid?**

r/Relationships

u/OtakuOnline

**I’m naturally very jealous. How do I cope with the fact that my crush has friends and relationships with people other than me?**

r/Relationships

u/HumanElement

**How do I deal with the fact that I’m very attracted to several different people? (And they all happen to be brothers who are living in the same house with me and I may or may not have had copious amounts of sex with them?)**

r/Relationships

u/HeavenSent

**I’m at a retreat and my roommates won’t stop eye-fucking each other. How do I convince them to stop and turn off the lights, so I can sleep?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/PrinceDiavolo17

**AITA for procuring exchange students without getting their permission in advance?**

r/Relationships

u/BestButler

**How can I convince my boss that investing all of his time in creating an inefficient school modeled after foreign traditions is a waste of resources?**

r.AmITheAsshole

u/HumanElement

**AITA for laughing when I learned all of my classes are dance battles?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun on Reddit with our favorite demons, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some more fun imagining the kinds of havoc they'd get up to online. I don't know if I'll add any to this, but we'll see!

r/Relationships

u/PunishYou

**Is it ever ok to have a sexual relationship with your boss?**

r/Relationships

u/PactsRUS

**I’ve used my wits to win power over dozens of influential people, how can I convince them I’ve got their best interests at heart?**

r/Relationships

u/TheGREAT

**My whole family thinks I’m scum, are they right? If so, should I care?**

r/Relationships

u/HungryBoi

**Are there any foods that are good to share with a human to show you’re interested in them?**

r/Relationships

u/LordDiavolo

**I think my right hand man wants to be a bit more… how do I let him know I’m interested without abusing my position of power? (Unless he’s into that)**

r/LegalAdvice

u/TheGREAT

**How do I sue for damages after people have insulted my reputation and made me look dumb?**

r/Relationships

u/BestButler

**How do I convince my boss (who is in the public eye) that Reddit is not the best place to resolve personal quandaries?**

r/cute

u/HereKittyKitty

**OMG!!!! TinyKittenFallsAsleep.gif**

r/TodayILearned

u/TheGREAT

**TIL humans get really annoyed and may abuse any power you’ve granted them if you don’t use their name.**

r/Books

u/HereKittyKitty

**Recommendations for books on dealing with anger?**

r/IAmA

u/PrinceDiavolo666

**Hi Reddit! I’m the Prince of Hell and will one day rule over it all. I’m trying to improve relationships between the human world, Celestial Plane, and my home (Devildom). Ask me anything (that’s not too impertinent!).**

r/tifu

u/HereKittyKitty

**TIFU by touching a magic book and swapping bodies with my overbearing, older brother/dad/creator (it’s weird).**

r/Fashion

u/XOXO

**Top Looks from Devildom Fashion Week (on yours truly, of course!)**

r/Sex

u/SleepyTime

**Best sex dream you’ve ever had?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/Chihuahua

**AITA for accidentally turning people into animals with my baked goods? (If it helps, I did supply the remedy).**

r/tifu

u/HungryBoi

**TIFU and ate all of my snacks before noon, meaning by the end of the day I’d managed to also eat all of my school supplies and half of my favorite jacket.**

r/gaming

u/OtakuOnline

**Does anyone have an invite to the beta test for the new Sucre Frenzy concert game?**

r/LegalAdvice

u/PunishYou

**How liable am I if an exchange student living in my house gets eaten?**

r/Sex

u/HereKittyKitty

**Advice for demons considering having sex with a human?**

r/cute

u/SleepyTime

**Cows are the cutest!!! Proof: babycowgoesmoo.mp4**

r/tifu

u/TheGREAT

**TIFU by breaking my brother’s dumb figurine.**

r/Fitness

u/HungryBoi

**Ideas for great mid-workout snacks?**

r/cute

u/BestBulter

**Bats at a wildlife rescue! BabyVampireBat.gif**

r/Fashion

u/TheGREAT

**Behind the scenes at Majolish fashion shoot**

r/Relationships

u/XOXO

**My friend and sometimes romantic partner keeps getting red in the face and yelling my name, even when we’re not having sex… what does that mean and how do I get them to stop? It’s really unappealing.**

r/Sex

u/TheGREAT

**Do humans have the same “parts” that demons do?**

r/cute

u/HeavenSent

**Baby angels are everything: LearningToFly.mp4**

r/tifu

u/HumanElement

**TIFU and tried to make my housemates get along… and wound up stuck in a dating sim.**

r/Sex

u/XOXO

**Top erogenous zones on humans?**

r/Sex

u/HumanElement

**Sex with demons-- what STI/pregnancy precautions should I take? (Do they even make condoms for demons!?)**

r/tifu

u/OtakuOnline

**TIFU by loaning my shitty brother money-- even though I know I’ll never see it again.**

r/Sex

u/PunishYou

**Recommendations for human-safe BDSM equipment?**

r/AmITheAsshole

u/HumanElement

**AITA for yelling at my housemates when they refused to leave my room and let me get to sleep?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've been having so much fun writing in this fandom. Comments, etc. encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

r/relationships

u/HumanElement

**I’ve stumbled into a situation where I kind of want to explore being in open relationships with several people (who are roommates), but I don’t know where to start. How do you approach that?**

r/Gaming 

u/OtakuOnline

**What are human girls’ favorite video games?**

r/relationships

u/TheGREAT

**One of my brothers was getting too close to someone and I lost my cool and now everyone thinks I like a human! How can I convince everyone I don’t like that human?**

r/cooking

u/HungryBoi

**Recommendations for classic demon dishes that are human-safe?**

r/HowtoHuman

u/throwaway696969

**How to seduce a human? Not to brag, but I am a very accomplished lover. Embarrassingly, my (until now!) irresistible charm and advanced seduction techniques aren’t working on a specific person. Any recommendations for resources? Any Devildom citizens want to spend some time doing some hands on tutoring?**

r/HowtoHuman

u/PrinceDiavolo13

**Best slumber party games???**

r/TIFU

u/NotAChihuahua

**TIMU (Today I Messed Up) by using the wrong ingredient and turned some demons (partially and temporarily!) into animals. As an angel (who reports to Michael!?) I am supposed to do better than this!**

r/HowtoHuman

u/OtakuOnline

**Can humans really swim? How long can they hold their breath?**

r/cute

u/HereKittyKitty

**FoundaKitten.gif**

r/demons

u/PactsRUs

**Hypothetically speaking, would it ever be possible to make use of someone else’s pacts? What if this other person had almost no magical ability?**

r/LegalAdvice

u/HeavenSent

**What are the potential ramifications of someone you know writing fanfiction about your work? They don’t know I wrote the original work and have been talking about it around me. They’ve gone so far as to outline plot points. It’s flattering, but incredibly frustrating as I don’t want it to bleed into my work. And I really don’t want them to know I wrote it.**

r/HowtoHuman

u/SleepyTime

**How much sleep do humans need? How would one encourage a human to sleep more?**

r/books

u/PunishYou

**Any good resources for disciplining immature siblings?**

r/Fitness

u/HungryBoi

**How much can humans bench?**

r/books

u/HereKittyKitty

**Best romances that explain human dating culture?**

r/relationships

u/HumanElement

**Today I walked in on my roommates (who are kind of adopted siblings) engaging in something that was allegedly punishment, but looked more like kink. Do I have to address it, or can I pretend I never saw anything?**

r/cute

u/ItsMeThePrince

**TinyDemons.jpg**

r/relationships

u/SleepyTime

**Jealousy has never been my thing, but my twin brother and I are competing for the affection of the same person. How do we sort this out without destroying our friendship?**

r/relationships

u/PunishYou

**Our exchange student walked in at an inopportune moment and may have inferred some things about my proclivities. What can I do to make things less uncomfortable?**

r/HowtoHuman

u/BestButler

**How does one throw a “kegger?” My boss is insisting we need to have one to make our human exchange students feel at home, but thus far I’ve only determined that a “body shot” is not the same for humans and demons.**

r/LegalAdvice

u/DiavolothePrince1

**Is it likely that kidnapping a human for an exchange program is a punishable offense in the human realm? Is it still a crime if they survive the experience?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> (I'm also convinced that r/HowtoHuman is populated solely by our favorite demons, trying to share advice with each other).

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head. I might do some more later, but for now this is what I've got. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
